Braz
Braz is the friendship/romantic pairing between Bree Davenport and Kaz. For the real life pairing of Bradley Steven Perry and Kelli Berglund, see [[Brelli|''Brelli]]. Other Names *'Kree''' (K'/az + B/'ree) *'Kee' (K'/az + Br/'ee) *'Kazee '(Kaz '+ Br/'ee) *'Brez '(Bre/e + Ka/'z)' Relationship Bree and Kaz the typical 'love/hate' friendship/relationship. They bicker a lot, due to having totally opposite personalities. Kaz being a total goofball and Bree being calm and responsible. They have shown that they care about each other; for example in The Attack, when Bree yelled Kaz's name when he got hurt after he had stood in front of her after she had insulted Rodissius, in a way protecting her (not that she needs to be protected). Overall, they do seem to care about each other despite their differences. Moments Season 1 The Rise of Five * Bree went to retrieve Kaz in Centium City. * Kaz told Bree that she didn't have to stay, but then asked her to "stick around" when Roman & Riker activated their powers. Power Play * The subplot focuses on the both of them. * Kaz pet-sits a pig which Bree doesn't like. * Kaz and Bree were locked out by a pig. *Kaz and Bree rode an elevator together. *Bree implied she wanted to kick Kaz. *Kaz and Bree argued in the living room when Bree found Petey. Kaz seemed offended when Bree technically called him (Kaz) a pig. The Superhero Code *Bree asked Kaz if he showered because she did not smell him come in. Follow the Leader * Bree was annoyed by Kaz's Elite Force sound effect. * Bree was annoyed by Kaz's (and Oliver's) topple the tower game. * Kaz said that Bree was right when she said they could figure out how to save Chase and Skylar. * He said her idea was genius. The List * They were sat next to eachother at the start of the episode and both read the letter from Mr. Davenport. * Kaz was playing with the doll of Bree (and Chase) before they took them away from him. * Bree mocked Kaz about the dolls. * Kaz used the cyber cloak to look like Bree. * They hi-fived each other when their cyber-mask plan worked. Coming Through in the Clutch * Bree and Kaz were having a conversation before Oliver walked in. The Intruder * Bree called Kaz (and Oliver) disgusting. * They came up with the challenge and were the first to shake hands. * They were arguing at the start of the episode. * Kaz mentioned that Bree had used her vocal manipulation to sound like him when Davenport called so she didn't have to talk to him. * Bree used her invisibility app to mess with Kaz. * Bree put her hand on Kaz's shoulder. * Bree threw Kaz's phone and hi-tops off the terrace to mess with him. * Kaz told Oliver that Bree's a she-devil. * Bree threw Kaz's underwear out of the window, making them land on his head. * Bree used the cyber-cloak to trick Kaz into using his powers. * Bree threw Kaz's hotdogs off the terrace. The Rock * Bree held Kaz's arm back when he was going to attack AJ. Home Sweet Home * When Bree played Oliver's song about Skylar on her phone, Kaz asked if she could forward it to him. * Bree nods and appears to be attempting to forward the song to Kaz with her phone as they both laugh. * When Bree plays it again, her and Kaz dance to the song together. * Oliver leaped for his phone, so Bree handed it off to Kaz, who ran off with Oliver chasing him. * It is implied Bree actually forwarded Kaz the song, as he had it as his ringtone when Oliver was calling him. Sheep-Shifting * Kaz says his sight's set on Bree for a prank. * Bree calls Kaz's popcorn prank "lame", and says she could see his shoe sticking out. * Kaz shape-shifts into Bree and says she smells like flowers. * Bree takes Kaz as a sheep away, not knowing it was him. * Bree had let Kaz lick her hand, not knowing it was him. * Bree asks if Kaz could be kept as a sheep for a bit longer so they can create a sweater out of him. The Attack * Kaz kept mocking Bree's flashlight hands. * Bree yelled Kaz's name when he got knocked down by the shapeshifters. * Bree helped Kaz up. * Kaz stepped in front of Bree after she insulted Rodissius and he walked closer to her, in a way protecting Bree. Trivia *They're both of Irish descent. *Both often are shown together in photos. *They both possess heat related powers. Shippers #Anakin739 #NitinLikesLabRats #Spiderman925 #Duggie Davenport #JakesterShortie #MightyMed123 #Stardust16 #Redstone ghast 1970 #HeftyHanna94 #MCU0828 #DragonEmperor999 #Chase McFly #EmeraldTulip #BethX3lrats #SuperSaiyanLabRats #Emmi313 #DbzLabrats13 #BreeKazBraz #Shorewillow #Blur123 #LabRatsLover5432 #Amy50632 #Russyoh #MM and LR FAN #ScottStephenJones #AutieIsAwsum #Aj732 #Bionicforce #Melon4lyfe #Willk1088 #Living In Fandom #Leodooleybionicarm #Sherry_lover #PotatoShow #Superbionic 2009 Gallery Userbox Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Character Relationships Category:Two Way Pairings Category:Cross Pairings Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 1 Pairings Category:2016